Ένα στοίχημα τιμής (a bet of honour)
by uniabocetaP
Summary: Ο νεαρός Γκίμλι υποτίμησε τον Φίλι και τον Κίλι. Τα δύο αδέρφια ήταν αποφασισμένοι να τον διαψεύσουν κάνοντας μια γεναία πράξη που περιλάμβανε στρώματα και ένα κοιμισμένο νάνο. Μετάφραση της ιστορίας, a bet of honour.


**Ένα στοίχημα τιμής (a bet of honour)**

_Ο νεαρός Γκίμλι υποτίμησε τον Φίλι και τον Κίλι. Τα δύο αδέρφια ήταν αποφασισμένοι να τον διαψεύσουν κάνοντας μια γεναία πράξη που περιλάμβανε στρώματα και ένα κοιμισμένο νάνο._

* * *

Ο Κίλι χαστούκισε δυνατά το Φίλι στο πρόσωπο. «Άντε Φίλι, πρέπει να ξυπνήσεις!»

Ο Φίλι δεν αντέδρασε, απλά μούγκρησε μέσα στον ύπνο του. Άλλαξε πλευρό και προσπάθησε να συνεχίσει τον ύπνο του, αλλά με τον Κίλι να τον ταρακουνά βίαια, ήταν αδύνατο να το κάνει. «Έπρεπε στα αλήθεια να με ξυπνήσεις;» κοίταξε τον αδερφό του. Ήταν ήδη ντυμένος και πολύ ενθουσιασμένος. Ο Φίλι δεν μπόρεσε να καταλάβει γιατί, κάτι που το αντιλήφθηκε άμεσα ο αδερφός του.

«Άντε, Φίλι! Μην μου πεις ότι δεν θυμάσαι ποια νύχτα είναι σήμερα!» φώναξε ο Κίλι καθώς πετούσε στον αδερφό του ένα μαξιλάρι. «Σήμερα, πρέπει να εκτελέσουμε το καθήκον μας, και να αποδείξουμε στο μικρό αυτό νάνο, ότι είμαστε δυνατοί σα ταύροι...και γεναίοι!»

Επιτέλους ο Φίλι θυμήθηκε. Δύο νύχτες πριν είχαν βάλει ένα στοίχημα με το Γκίμλι, αφότου αυτός τους κατηγόρησε ως δειλούς. Για να κάνει τα πράγματα χειρότερα είπε ότι κατά πάσα πιθανότητα δεν ήταν καν δυνατοί να σηκώσουν ένα σπαθί. Ο μικρός του αδερφός είχε θυμώσει τόσο πολύ που κόντεψε να πιαστεί στα χέρια με τον αρκετά μικρότερό του νάνο. Για να τους γλιτώσει και τους δύο από τους μπελάδες που πήγαιναν να μπλέξουν, ο Φίλι είχε προτείνει το στοίχημα. Τώρα, βέβαια το μετάνιωνε. Τουλάχιστον θα κοιμόταν τώρα.

Άλλα ότι έγινε, έγινε. Σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι. Ντύθηκε αργά, αλλά ο μικρός του αδερφός τον παρακινούσε να κάνει πιο γρήγορα. «Αν δεν βιαστείς, αδερφέ, δεν θα μας φτάσει ο χρόνος να κάνουμε αυτό που πρέπει. Σε παρακαλώ, βιάσου!» αναστενάζοντας ο Φίλι φόρεσε τις μπότες του. «Χαρούμενος τώρα;» ρώτησε τον αδερφό του ενώ έκανε μία περιστροφή γύρω από τον εαυτό του για να επιθεωρήσει το έργο του ο Κίλι.

Ο Κίλι του έσκασε ένα χαμόγελο, ένα από αυτά που έκαναν τις κοπέλες να τρελαίνονται γι' αυτόν, παρόλο που δεν ήταν αρκετά μεγάλος για να έχει μια κανονική γενειάδα. Ήταν λίγο άδικο, αλλά δεν τον ένοιαζε τον Φίλι. «Είσαι θαυμάσιος, Φίλι! Ίσως, όταν γυρίσουμε πίσω, μετά από τη δουλεία μας, να σταματήσουμε και να χαιρετήσουμε την κοπέλα στο διπλανό σπίτι. Πως την λένε, να δεις...Ντάιρλα; Ντίρλα;»

Ο Φίλι κοίταξε το ταβάνι απελπισμένα. «Το όνομα της είναι Ντάρλα, και το ξέρεις. Απλά, εγώ βρίσκω ότι έχει μια ενδιαφέρουσα...προσωπικότητα». Έπρεπε να σταματήσει να μιλά καθώς κοκκίνισε, κάτι που δεν πέρασε απαρατήρητο φυσικά από τον Κίλι. Καθώς άνοιξε το στόμα του για να συνεχίσει να κοροϊδεύει τον αδερφό του, αυτός τον διέκοψε: «Μήπως να τα αφήσουμε αυτά και να πάμε έξω; Θα αργήσουμε!» Αυτό τον έσωσε. Προς το παρών.

Ο Κίλι τους οδήγησε έξω από την πόρτα της κουζίνας. Η μητέρα τους, η Ντις, και ο θείος Θόριν κοιμόντουσαν στις κρεβατοκάμαρες του πάνω ορόφου, και έτσι κατάφεραν να βγουν έξω χωρίς κανένα απολύτως πρόβλημα. Μέρος πρώτο επιτευχθεί. Τώρα έπρεπε να πάνε μέχρι το τέλος του δρόμου, αθόρυβα. Ξεκίνησαν να περπατάνε στο δρόμο. Όταν πέρασαν έξω από το σπίτι της Ντάρλα, ο Φίλι έριξε μια κλεφτή ματιά στο παράθυρο της, κάτι που δεν πέρασε απαρατήρητο από τον άλλον νάνο. Ευτυχώς προς το παρών τον απασχολούσε περισσότερο να διασώσει την φήμη τους και τη τιμή τους και όχι να κάνει πατίνι τη ζωή του αδερφού του. Αυτό μπορούσε να περιμένει μέχρι το πρωί.

Μετά από πορεία λίγων λεπτών μέσα στον άδειο δρόμο, έφτασα στο σπίτι του Γκίμλι. Ο Φίλι σφύριξε όσο πιο σιγά μπορούσε. Βήματα ακούστηκαν από την άλλη πλευρά της πόρτας, και προς στιγμήν νόμισε ότι θα τους έπιαναν. Αλλά οι φόβοι του ήταν αβάσιμοι, την πόρτα την άνοιξε ο Γκίμλι, όπως ήταν προσυμφωνημένο. «Εμπρός, μπείτε μέσα! Αργήσατε! Νόμιζα ότι το μετανιώσατε τελικά» είπε ο Γκίμλι με μια υποψία απογοήτευσης στη φωνή του.

«Και βέβαια όχι, Γκίμλι! Τι νόμιζες, ότι θα κέρδιζες τόσο εύκολα;» απάντησε ο Κίλι συνοφρυωμένος. Προσπαθούσε να μιμηθεί τον θείο τους, αλλά η προσπάθειά του ήταν για τα γέλια. Προσπαθώντας να μην κάνει ακριβώς αυτό, τους διέκοψε ο Φίλι «Τώρα είμαστε εδώ. Άντε, δείξε μας το δρόμο». Ο Γκίμλι έκανε χώρο για να περάσουν μέσα στο σπίτι του. Και έτσι ολοκληρώθηκε και η δεύτερη φάση του σχεδίου τους.

Ο Γκίμλι τους έδειξε μια πόρτα. «Είναι εκεί μέσα» είπε. «Κοιμάται πάνω σε ένα στρώμα στο πάτωμα». Ο Κίλι του χαμογέλασε. «Μη φοβάσαι, νανάκι. Όλα θα γίνουν όπως τα είπαμε. Καλύτερα να έχεις έτοιμη την πληρωμή, γιατί σίγουρα θα νικήσουμε!»

Τα δύο αδέρφια πλησίασαν κλεφτά την πόρτα και την άνοιξαν σιγά-σιγά για να ρίξουν μια ματιά. Το δωμάτιο που κοιτούσαν πρέπει να ήταν το σαλόνι, και εκεί κοιμόταν ένας τεράστιος νάνος. Το όνομά του ήταν Ντουάλιν και ήταν ένας συμπολεμιστής του θείου τους. Ο Φίλι πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και πλησίασε το στρώμα. Έπιασε τη μια άκρη αυτού και ο Κίλι έπιασε την άλλη. Τον σήκωσαν αργά-αργά από το πάτωμα. Ως εδώ, όλα καλά.

Ξεκίνησαν να τον μεταφέρουν έξω από το δωμάτιο, πρώτα, και στη συνέχεια έξω από το δρόμο. Ο Φίλι άρχισε να αγχώνεται. Τι θα γινόταν να ξύπναγε; Ή αν τον έριχναν κάτω και τότε ξύπναγε; Ο Ντουάλιν ήταν γνωστός για το θυμό του. Σίγουρα θα θύμωνε και θα κατέληγαν τιμωρία σαν εφτάχρονα νανάκια.

Ο Κίλι πρέπει να ήταν επίσης τρομαγμένος. Αλλά δεν το έδειξε καθόλου όσο περνούσαν μέσα από τους διαδρόμους της πόλης. Μια φορά παραλίγο να του πέσει το στρώμα, αλλά το έπιασε τελευταία στιγμή. Παρατρίχα. Ο Ντουάλιν μούγκρισε μέσα στον ύπνο του και μουρμούρισε κάτι που ακούστηκε σαν μια πολύ κακιά βρισιά, αλλά δεν ξύπνησε. Ιδρώτας άρχισε να στάζει στο σβέρκο και την πλάτη του Φίλι. Ο νάνος ήταν πολύ βαρύς! Το ίδιο πρέπει να σκεφτόταν και ο μικρός του αδερφός γιατί ήταν επίσης μούσκεμα στον ιδρώτα. Και οι δύο ξεκίνησαν να ανασαίνουν βαριά, αλλά δεν έπρεπε να σταματήσουν. Ο Φίλι, για δεύτερη φορά σήμερα, το μετάνιωσε οικτρά που το πρότεινε.

Μετά από πολύ προσπάθεια, τα κατάφεραν να φτάσουν στην κοντινή πλατεία στην προκαθορισμένη ώρα. Επιτέλους, είχαν φτάσει το προορισμό τους! Τελικά είχαν καταφέρει να το κάνουν χωρίς καμιά ιδιαίτερη δυσκολία. Είχαν νικήσει! Και τώρα ο Γκίμλι, έπρεπε να τους πληρώσει και να συμφωνήσει ότι ήταν δυνατοί και γεροί. Όπως έφευγαν από το σημείο που άφησαν τον κοιμισμένο νάνο, έδιναν συγχαρητήρια στους εαυτούς τους. Τότε όμως μια φωνή τους σταμάτησε. «Λοιπόν, αγοράκια, για που νομίζετε ότι το βάλατε; Για γυρίστε να δω τα πρόσωπα τον μεταφορέων μου» είπε ο Ντουάλιν και η απειλή ήταν εμφανής στη φωνή του.

Χωρίς να έχουν άλλη επιλογή οι δύο νεαροί νάνοι υπάκουσαν. «Φίλι» «Κίλι» «Στις υπηρεσίες σας...» είπαν ταυτόχρονα και έκαναν μια πολύ βαθιά υπόκλιση. «Ναι, ναι...το βλέπω...είστε οι ανιψιοί του Θόριν Δρυάσπυ...Για πείτε μου, τι ακριβώς κάνατε;»

Ο Φίλι πρόσεξε ότι, ο κατά τα άλλα ομιλητικότατος αδερφός του, είχε χάσει τη μιλιά του. Εκνευρισμένος άρχισε να εξηγεί τα πάντα για το στοίχημα με τον Γκίμλι. «...και έτσι, εξαιτίας αυτού του στοιχήματος, καταλήξατε εδώ σήμερα, κύριε Ντουάλιν». Αμήχανη σιωπή έπεσε με τα τελευταία του λόγια. Ξαφνικά τα δύο αδέρφια ανακάλυψαν ότι οι μπότες του είχαν φοβερό ενδιαφέρον και άρχισαν να τις περιεργάζονται έντονα. Ο Ντουάλιν έβαλε τα δυνατά του να μην αρχίσει να γελά με τους δύο νάνους μπροστά του. «Λοιπόν, τι να κάνω με εσάς; Ξέρετε ότι δεν μπορεί να περάσει ατιμώρητο αυτό, έτσι δεν είναι; Τι πρέπει να κάνω;» αναρωτήθηκε ο Ντουάλιν χαϊδεύοντας τη γενειάδα του.

«Μπορείτε να πείτε στο Γκίμλι να μας πληρώσει;» πρότεινε θαρραλέα ο Κίλι. «Έτσι και αλλιώς σας φέραμε εδώ οπότε κερδίσαμε το στοίχημα».

_Το επόμενο πρωί_

Τα δύο αδέρφια ταλαντεύονταν υπό το βάρος του κρεβατιού του Ντουάλιν._ Πρέπει να ζυγίζει περισσότερο από ότι χτες το βράδυ_, σκέφτηκε μελαγχολικά ο Φίλι. Έβλεπε τον αδερφό του στην άλλη άκρη του στρώματος να παλεύει κάτω από το βάρος του στρώματος, αλλά δεν φαινόταν να έχει τις ίδιες μακάβριες σκέψεις στο μυαλό του. Το γεγονός ότι θα έπρεπε να μεταφέρουν όλη μέρα το μεγαλύτερο νάνο, πάνω στο στρώμα του, στα διάφορα μέρη της πόλης, δεν τον ένοιαζε καθόλου. Γιατί όπως είπε, είχαν πληρωθεί για το στοίχημα και είχε αποκατασταθεί η τιμή τους.

* * *

Μία ιστορία για δύο σκανταλιάρικα αδέρφια! Η συγκεκριμένη ιστορία είναι μετάφραση της αγγλικής μου ιστορίας «A bet of honour». Καθώς, δεν υπάρχουν πολλές ιστορίες (έως καμία) για τους ήρωες του Χόμπιτ και του Άρχοντα των δαχτυλιδιών στα ελληνικά, αποφάσισα όσες ιστορίες έχω στα αγγλικά να τις γράφω και στα ελληνικά! Σίγουρα διαβάζει fanfiction και άλλος Έλληνας εκτός από εμένα!


End file.
